Grand Theft Auto Vice City: Home Sweet Home
by the80sman-aka-rubenzepeda
Summary: basically after me and my friends think we have defeated our enemy we find our selves back in Vice City unknowing we will be confronted by another enemy


DEAR READER: _This is one of my stories loved by my friends basically who's in my group who I kick it with in this story are: ME(Ruben), Leo,(featured later in the story), Noah(The Villain)Sal, Maleny, Angelica, Tigger(Fernando),Deanna, and Roni… there might be some errors but im not saying my work is perfect….so enjoy it starts off after we finished a previous battle taking place in the two cities of Liberty City and Vice City…(I do not own any of the registered trademarks of Rockstar Games__Ò__ Or Grand Theft Auto__Ò__)_

_**PREVIOUSLY:**_

_**So we had just defeated Omar but not killed him. Once again he was arrested. We also had a chance after Adolfo, Becky, Karina B. Karina V. and Celina M. moved to Vice City if we wanted to move back to Vice City or stay in Liberty City. We didn't take any chances so we moved back to Vice City.**_

_**THE OCEAN VIEW HOTEL**_

_**Once we finished unpacking I ran up into my old reserved room and everything was still the same. I ran back down stairs. Everyone was outside looking at the beach that was across the street from the hotel. I went up to the roof and once I got there Tigger was there. I stood next to him. He stared into the Vice City skylines. He said well here we are back in Vice City again. I said yep. He waited for a moment and he said you know Omar is going to come looking for us. I said I know. I looked down and I saw Sal and he yelled out hey were going to go check out The Malibu Club do you want to come? I turned around and I saw Angelica coming towards her husband Tigger so I thought they probably needed sometime alone so I got down and jumped into my Supra and caught up to Sal. Once we got there the girls, Roni Maleny and Deanna were already there. I asked where's Adolfo and all that? And they told me that they are at the Starfish Island Mansion. I ran up into the head office and found the guns from previous battles. I went over to the garage and found Tigger's Mustang and my Skyline. I soon walked over to where the crew was. I looked outside the main entrance and it was dark out so I said hey let's go pick up Tigger and Angelica and head out to the beach. Adrian jumped into Tigger's Mustang and drove it over to the Ocean View Hotel and picked up Tigger and Angelica. We drove down to the beach. Sal and Deanna immediately went into the Escalade and boy did it ever start shaking. Tigger and Angelica walked along the shoreline and Maleny, Roni, Deanna, and I sat by the camp fire just telling stories about the past. As soon as Tigger and Angelica got back Tigger sat down and took of his shoe and poured out a lot of sand. We soon heard Sal's Escalade door open and Sal popped out with a huge smile on his face. Deanna came out five minutes later with her shirt on inside out and her hair messed up. So then we decided to roll on out of here when a car pulled up a guy got out of the driver seat. He said who here is Tigger? Tigger said that's me. And the guy said Noah wants what you got. Tigger said what? He said he wants Angelica. Right when he said that Angelica looked up at Tigger worried. Then he said don't worry he'll find you then he knocked on the hood of the car and a second guy came out of the car with an Uzi. I saw him before he could fire so I ran and knocked Tigger and Angelica out of the bullets reach. After the barrage of bullets the second guy was loading another clip but Sal thought fast and took out a .45 and fired at him he fell down to the sand . Soon the first guy retreated back to Noah. Everyone was still on the ground. Sal walked over and said hey you guy's could get up now. The guy that Sal shot was dead. I walked over to him and I said hey I know this cat he works at The Cherry Popper Ice Cream Factory. **_

_**LATER THAT NIGHT **_

_**Tigger got a text from someone it said go to the payphone in front of the Bunch Of Tools hardware shop in Ocean Beach Vice City in 10 minutes. Once the phone rings I will tell you what to do. **_

_**10 MINUTES LATER **_

_**Tigger, Sal, Adrian, And I were waiting in the rain for the call in front of the hardware store like what the text told us to. Soon the pay phone started ringing. Tigger picked it up. A man said okay if you want to keep your wife you will need to destroy Noah's drug company. First you must go and break up the drug deal that is going on at the Cherry Popper Ice Cream Factory. We drove out to the back entrance of the cherry popper ice cream factory. Adrian who was still sitting in the car was loading his AK-47 when a shot was fired from the roof. We all hid behind a wall I checked Tigger's passenger side where Adrian was sitting on the Navigator and he was leaning forward and there was a bullet hole in the windshield.**_

_**MEANWHILE ON THE ROOF OF THE ICE CREAM FACTORY**_

_**Noah who fired the shot set everything up he's the one that is making the calls but we don't know that yet. After firing the shot Noah ran back to his hideout.**_

_**MEANWHILE BACK DOWN ON THE STREET**_

_**Sal saw the blood dripping from the door of Tigger's Navigator and he yelled out oh shit Adrian! I stood in front of the Navigator with my AK loaded covering Tigger while he moved the Navigator out of the way. After he moved it Sal and I checked on Adrian while Tigger got out of the car. I looked for a pulse but I got nothing. Adrian had been murdered. We moved Adrian's body to the back of Sal's Escalade and Tigger drove him back to the mansion. Meanwhile me and Sal jumped the fence and walked up the fire escape and we found the bullet cartilage that killed Adrian. We climbed to the top. Of the roof and found a sheet of paper that said go to the pay phone in front of the ocean View hotel at 1 in the morning. We took the note and Sal and I drove back to the mansion. We found the crew looking at Adrian's life less body. We decided to take him to the morgue at the hospital so they can get his internal organs out so we can have his burial soon. While we dropped him off Sal showed the note to Tigger outside of the hospital soon Roni, Deanna, Maleny and Angelica came I all read the note to everyone. The note said go to the payphone in front of the Ocean View Hotel at 1 in the morning. After I read the note all that was heard was a street bike ripping through the streets. Soon the street bike passed us. I noticed that the rider was holding an Uzi I said oh shit get down. I knocked Tigger, Angelica and Maleny down so they wouldn't get shot. But Sal was supposed to get Roni and Deanna out of the way but he didn't. 9 rounds were fired and the rider drove off. Sal got up and took out his 9 millimeter and fired at the rider. Sal missed. I looked up and said wait if your up there then who covered Roni and Deanna? We all got up and we saw Roni and Deanna on the sidewalk in a puddle of blood. I ran into the hospital and called some medics. Sal ran and dropped his gun off in his Escalade. Soon medics got all of their medical gear and came to help out Roni and Deanna. One of the medics was about to start working on Deanna when she called for Sal. Sal got by her side and held her hand, Sal said Deanna just hang in there your going to make it. Deanna then said good-by Sal, I love you. Deanna began to lose the grip on Sal's hand when the medic said her pulse is dropping. Deanna soon said good-by again and that were her last words. The medic put her down and he stood up and he said I'm sorry I did the best I could. Deanna has died. Soon the medic that was working on Roni said I've got a steady pulse, let's get her to the ER quick if she has a chance at surviving. While Roni was put on the stretcher she said if I don't make it I want to let you guys' know that I love you all. Angelica said don't say that Roni, your going to make it don't worry. The medics rushed her into the emergency room and began the operation. **_

_**30 MINUTES LATER **_

_**About 30 minutes into the operation the operation began to go smoothly. While we observed the operation I noticed that Sal wasn't there. I said hey where's Sal? Everybody said I don't know? I said I'll be right back. I saw Sal on the hood of his escalade I said what are you doing here? He said I can't believe that she's gone. I told him I know how much you liked her but I mean what are you going to do you know. He said while loading his 9 mil. I'm going to kill the guy that killed her. I said we don't who that is it could be Noah or the guy that is going to call us at the payphone all I know is if we find him we do what we gotta do you know. Sal's phone started ringing and he answered it. The caller said do you recognize this voice. Sal said Noah? And the caller said that's right. I'm going to let you in on a little secret I killed Adrian I killed Deanna and Roni should be dead and if not next time I see you guys I'll make sure you all die. Noah then hung up. I said who was that? And Sal said it was Noah. I said what did he say he said he killed Adrian and Deanna. And next time he sees us he'll kill us all. I said did he say anything else? Sal said nope. Soon Tigger, Angelica and Maleny came out of the hospital and they said Roni died during surgery. Sal said Noah was the one that killed Adrian and Deanna and Roni. Maleny said what are we going to do? Sal said get back at that bitch. **_

_**1:00 A.M. OUTSIDE THE OCEAN VIEW HOTEL **_

_**We all waited by the payphone outside of our hotel when it rang I picked it up. The caller said I'm sorry to hear what happen to your friends. But if you want to get back at him I will need to accompany you in your battle. I said where will we meet up? He said meet me in the third floor of the parking garage by the North Point Mall in Vice Point, Vice City in one hour. Park next to a Mitsubishi Evolution and honk the horn. And also make sure to bring plenty of guns. **_

_**ONE HOUR LATER**_

_**Sal entered the third floor of the parking garage with his Escalade. Followed by Tigger in his swooped up Mustang. I drove in last with my Supra. We parked by the Evolution. Sal honked his horn. The door of the Evolution opened and out stepped out a guy holding two Uzis while wearing a bullet proof vest. It was Leo. He said was sup partner? I said so what you've been up to? Are you the guy that has been calling us? He said yeah it was me. I hope you guys are packed? Sal took out an AK-47 Tigger took out an M-4 and I took out two Tec-9's. Leo said alright let's get suited up first. He opened his trunk and took out a bullet proof vest for everybody. Leo got back into his car and drove out to Noah's hideout in Little Havana, Vice City. After driving for a while we came to a complete stop by a parking lot across from Sunshine Autos'. Leo shut off his car and got out. We all shut off all our cars and got out with our guns. Leo said alright Noah has various properties so were going to have to make a couple of stops today and hit the road again tomorrow. We all cocked our guns and hid behind a parked car. Tigger said alright me and Sal will take the display room of the dealership while Ruben and Leo go into the garage and search for any of Noah's crew. After we made the plan Tigger and Sal ran through the front door and opened fire everyone in the room got down. After Sal gave the thumbs up me and Leo jumped the fence and walked into the service garage. No one of Noah's crew was in the garage except for mechanics. So we checked the car garages when someone yelled oh shit grab your guns get in position! Shots were fired all over the place. I hid behind a car while Leo hid behind another car. Leo fired back and so did I. **_

_**10 MINUTES LATER**_

_**After 10 minutes only 3 of 6 men were dead and we were sure that more were on their way. I saw a can of gas next to me. I also saw a glass bottle by the refrigerator. I got the glass bottle poured some gas to the top and I looked for a rag to put the final touch of the Molotov cocktail. I found a rag when more of Noah's crew came I got out my lighter and lit the rag and threw it across the garage. As soon as it hit the ground the glass bottle shattered and lit the gas on fire and caused a small explosion setting all of Noah's crew on fire. Soon the garage started on fire so me and Leo ran out of there. I whistled out loud so Sal and Tigger would come out and we will go to the Ocean View Hotel. A couple of seconds later Sal and Tigger came out opening fire at the Dealership. Sal and Tigger came up to us and said did you guys blast some heads? I said yeah now lets get the fuck out of here. We ran back to the parking lot and got in our cars we drove back to the Ocean view hotel. **_

_**LATER THAT NIGHT AT THE OCEAN VIEW HOTEL**_

_**We all sat at the lobby looking at a Vice City map planning where to strike next when Maleny and Angelica come down and say so how did it go? Tigger said well I'm pretty sure Noah is pissed right now. Sal said lets attack Kaufman Taxi Cab Company. **_

_**I said alright before we go there we are going to have to stop by Juan's trailer to buy a rocket launcher from him because we are going to make sure Noah knows that he shouldn't have fuck with us in the first place.**_

_**THE NEXT DAY**_

_**We all got up and strapped bullet proof vests on while Sal got some cash from the safe to go and buy a rocket launcher from Juan. I grabbed my two mini Uzi's and got into my Supra. I waited for Sal Tigger and Leo in the front steps of the hotel. Soon Leo showed up with his AK-47 and he got into his Evo. Sal came down the front footsteps with his M4 and he got into his Escalade. We all waited for Tigger but he never came out. Leo went with Sal to go check the garage and see if Tigger was in there or his car while I ran up into his room and check if he is there. Once I got up to his and Angelica's room I put my ear up against the door to hear if Tigger was there but all I heard was Angelica crying. I opened the door and she saw me with the bullet proof vest and holding the two mini Uzi's in each hand. She was sitting on the bed looking at a piece of paper and I knew it meant bad news. She said while wiping her tears away Tigger left. I said what? She said he left last night while we were all asleep. I dropped the guns on the floor and looked and sat next to Angelica. She also said Tigger filed for divorce too look here are the divorce papers and his wedding ring. I hugged Angelica to comfort her and I got the note that Tigger left. It said:**_

_Dear Angelica,_

_By the time you read this I'll be gone. I wish it would have worked out between me and you and the rest of the crew but life is too short. And I don't want to waste life doing stupid missions. I wish I could be at Deanna, Roni, and Adrian's funeral, but I'll probably be in San Andreas by then. With this letter are the divorce papers I filed, sign them and take them to city hall and we'll be separated. I wish you and the rest of the crew good luck in life because you'll probably need it. Also tell Ruben to go to the "Secret Place" he'll know once you tell him._

_-Tigger_

_**After reading the letter I thought secret place? Then it hit me the secret place! Angelica said what secret place? I said years ago when me and Tigger moved to Vice City we chose a secret spot and hid a plastic box with two locks in it. I had a key and he had the other key. And Angelica showed me a key and said do you think he means this key? I said yeah that's it. I then said come on Angelica let's go. She got into my Supra while I told Sal and Leo to go off and do the mission with out me. I said hey I'll be back go do the mission if you need help or back up text me alright, I'll be back. I then jumped into my Supra and drove off to the secret place. Angelica said where's the Secret place. I said it's under a cliff on the Beach right across the Malibu club. I got off the road and drove into the sandy beach and drove towards the cliff. Once we got to the cliff I got out and ran over and started digging until I found the box. I pulled the box out and got my key and put it into the lock and then got Tigger's key and put in the lock and opened it. Angelica sat next to me and said what's in there. I said the key to our old apartment room a picture of the crew. A picture when we first arrive in Vice City. Tigger's old gun. I soon found a note that wasn't ever in there before and it said:**_

_Dear Ruben,_

_I'm going to miss being apart of the crew but I can't risk my life doing stupid missions alright? I hope you don't take me leaving the wrong way just remember I left everybody not just you and Angelica okay? Use the key from our first apartment and go to the old room and open it and you'll find something you'll find useful in future battles. And also tell Angelica I'll miss her because I forgot to write it in the other letter._

_-Tigger _

_**I said the old apartment that apartment has been abandoned for years now. We drove out to the abandoned apartment in ocean beach and climbed the stairs to the old room I used to live in. I unlocked the door and walked in side. Angelica followed. I cocked my mini Uzi's just in case it wasn't a trap. I walked into my old room and I saw the room filled with guns and ammo. I said holly shit. Angelica said I wonder how he got these. I said well how ever we got to make sure once Sal and Leo finish we got to make sure we get this before Vice City Police Department does. My phone soon started to vibrate. I said speaking of Sal and Leo there calling me right now. I said hello and Leo said hey man you're going to have to get down here this shit is getting out of hand. I looked at the guns and found a Saw light machine gun and said I'll be right over there alright. I grabbed the Saw light Machine gun and grabbed an ammo belt and told Angelica to get in the driver seat because she is going to drive me down to where the giant shoot out was at. **_

_**A COUPLE OF BLOCKS FROM THE SHOOTOUT**_

_**Angelica had hit 60 MPH when I grabbed the Saw light machine gun and loaded it and opened the sunroof and stuck my upper body out holding the Saw light machine gun I got ready to fire at Noah's crew. Angelica took the last turn and she stepped on the brake. She turned the steering wheel to the left so the right side of the car would face Noah's crew. Once she stopped the car I opened fire. Shooting about 30 bullets a second I took out Noah's crew without a problem. As soon as no more of Noah's crew stepped out Sal aimed the RPG-7 he bought from Juan's trailer and shot the building but before it blew up a taxi pulled out with Noah shooting from the backseat. I threw the saw light machine gun to Leo and he fired a couple of shots to the back of the taxi and the taxi spun out of control and it flipped over. Leo Sal Angelica and I ran over to the taxi which Noah was about step out of. Leo gave me the saw light machine gun and I gave Angelica a mini Uzi and gave Leo his AK while Sal got his M4. We came up to Noah and he turned around and we pointed our guns to his face and we all pulled the trigger at the same time. Soon we heard a cop car pull up out of the corner and his lights started flashing I pointed the light machine gun at the cop car's grille and fired a couple of rounds the cop car turned into a flaming ball of fire. We all ran over to the cars while the cop car blew up. I threw the guns into the back seat. Angelica got in after I got in and I started the car up and drove back to the Ocean View Hotel. Sal and Leo did the same thing. While on the road back to the Ocean View hotel Angelica started to cry again. I said what's wrong? She said I can't believe Tigger left me. Then I said in the letter he wrote me it said that he just didn't leave you he left all of us. Angelica soon said did he really say that? I said yeah. Then she said I don't need him anyways right? I said yeah. I then remembered all of the guns Tigger left at our old apartment. I called up Sal and Leo to head on over to the abandoned Ocean View Apartments. They said why? I said just head over there and I'll be waiting for you over there alright. Once Angelica and I were waiting for Sal and Leo I took my bullet proof vest off and she said what do you think Tigger is doing right now? I said probably with his brother and tsk. Angelica sat next to me on the hood of my Supra looking at the waves of the beach crash onto the shore listening to Wave 103 (a radio station in Vice City) when the song we were listening to was cut short because of this: we interrupt I Ran So Far Away by A Flock Of Seagulls to tell you that a black 2004 Cadillac Escalade as flipped over on the freeway over pass leaving Little Havana and entering Ocean Beach, Vice City. The driver of the black Escalade has been taken to Ocean View Hospital we do not know his condition but his friend followed the ambulance in his car. This is Adam "First" Canfield from Wave 103. Then Poison Arrow by ABC was playing. I told Angelica that's probably Sal! Soon I got a call from Leo saying that Sal's Escalade flipped over and that he's at the hospital right now. I said I'll be right over. Angelica got in the car and she said let's go pick up Maleny and I said alright. Angelica called Maleny to wait outside of the Ocean View Hotel immediately. In no time at all I got there. Maleny got in the back and we drove off to the Hospital. I was going about 80 in a 30 mph zone. Once we arrived at the hospital we got out of the car and ran to the front desk and asked where Sal Olvera was at. Once she told us where Sal was at we ran to his room. Leo was there talking to one of Sal's doctors. I tried to talk to Sal but he wouldn't respond. Leo came in and he said he fell in a coma, he can't hear you. Maleny said how did this happen? Leo said on the way to the apartments a car cut Sal off and Sal swerved and hit a light pole and his truck spun out of his control and it flipped over. After the medics got him out of the truck the truck blew up. In my head I thought I'm going to the crash sight. I drove to the crash sight and I saw the tire marks from when Sal tied to control the Escalade. Then I walked further and I saw a big area charred black from the explosion and I found the Cadillac symbol on the road I picked it up and I turned back to my Supra and Leo, Angelica, and Maleny were standing there next to Leo's Evo. I said it's been a wild day let's go to the Malibu club a get a couple of rounds and just chill.**_

_**THE MALIBU CLUB**_

_**At the Malibu club I told Leo and Maleny that Tigger moved to San Andreas and they couldn't believe it.**_

_**2 WEEKS LATER**_

_**Sal still hasn't woken up from his coma. And Adrian, Roni, and Deanna were buried after their final battle. **_

_**THE END **_

_**NEXT TIME: **__**Tigger is gone. Sal is in a coma, and Adrian, Deanna, and Ronni are dead. Will anybody else die? Who knows you'll have to read the next adventure to find out.**_


End file.
